


Day One

by HalfASlug



Series: prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose looks at her newborn child and back at her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: without

Rose has never felt exhaustion like this. She can’t bare to miss a second, but her body is screaming for sleep.

She blames her physical state on the direction her thoughts take. She recalls Father’s Days filled with avoiding questions and pitious responses. Birthdays spent talking to a headstone. Her mum skipping meals to pay for her school trip.

The Doctor is by the window of her private room, cradling a bundle. His whispered introduction to the world is broken by the occasional chuckle and tears he isn’t trying to hold back.

Rose vows her child will never go without.


End file.
